vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elesa
|-|Pokémon Black and White= |-|Pokémon Black 2 and White 2= Summary Elesa, "The Shining Beauty" is a model and Gym Leader in Nimbasa City, region of Unova. She specializes in Electric-type Pokémon. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 7-B | High 6-C Name: Elesa Origin: Pokémon Gender: Female. | Her Pokémon can vary. Age: Early 20s | Late 21s Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Gym Leader of Unova Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Flight Emolga, Electricity Manipulation and Confusion Inducement Flaaffy, Electricity Manipulation and Energy Manipulation Joltik, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation Zebstrika | Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Confusion Inducement Ampharos, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation Luxray, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Ability to Destroy Reflective Barriers Eelektross, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Magma Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement Stunfisk Attack Potency: Street level | City level+ (Superior to Burgh and comparable to the Gym Leaders on her level) | Large Island level (Comparable to others Leaders like Brock and Candice) Speed: Peak Human | Sub-Relativistic (Commands several fast Pokémon) | Relativistic (Her team is considerably swifter than before) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Class 50 | At least Class G Striking Strength: Street Class | City Class+ | Large Island Class (Her team is comparable to Brock's Tyranitar) Durability: Street level | City level+ | Large Island level Stamina: High | Very high for her Pokémon. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. Standard Equipment: Pokéballs. | Various of her Pokémon have "hold items". Intelligence: Above Average (As a Gym Leader, should be above most trainers in both skill and strength) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. | Varies on the Pokémon, though most of her Pokémon are weak to Ground type attacks and is completely useless against it without the proper move. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of her various Pokémon and their learnsets can be viewed here. Key: By Herself | Pokémon Teams (Gym Battle) | Pokémon Team (World Leaders Tournament) Pokémon Teams Black and White 768px-587Emolga.png|Emolga, The Sky Squirrel Pokémon. 768px-587Emolga.png|Emolga, The Sky Squirrel Pokémon. 523Zebstrika_BW_anime.png|Zebstrika, The Thunderbolt Pokémon. Black and White 2 768px-587Emolga.png|Emolga, The Sky Squirrel Pokémon. Hold Item: Sitrus Berry 768px-180Flaaffy.png|Flaaffy, The Wool Pokémon. 768px-595Joltik.png|Joltik, The Attaching Pokémon. 523Zebstrika_BW_anime.png|Zebstrika, The Thunderbolt Pokémon. Hold Item: Sitrus Berry World Leaders Tournament 523Zebstrika_BW_anime.png|Zebstrika, The Thunderbolt Pokémon. Hold Item: Life Orb 768px-181Ampharos.png|Ampharos, The Light Pokémon. Hold Item: Shuca Berry 405Luxray.png|Luxray, The Gleam Eyes Pokémon. Hold Item: Expert Belt 768px-587Emolga.png|Emolga, The Sky Squirrel Pokémon. Hold Item: Flying Gem 604Eelektross.png|Eelektross, The EleFish Pokémon. Hold Item: Choice Band 618Stunfisk.png|Stunfisk, The Trap Pokémon. Hold Item: Sitrus Berry Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Gym Leaders Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Summoners Category:Idols Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Ice Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Magma Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6